


All Tied Up

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Cock Cages, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Smut, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was work?” Castiel murmurs in his ear, and Sam laughs breathlessly.<br/>“Fuck, this is way better.”<br/>Castiel thumbs over his nipples, and he hisses.<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Shit -- yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

They’ve never done anything like this before, and it’s not that Sam doesn’t love it, fuck, he’d come right now if he weren’t caged, but it’s so intense they can only do it every so often.

He’s strung up against the wall in their bedroom, a new installation of a few hooks and things to make it so they can achieve this perfectly. His wrists are bound above his head, and his body is bound as well making it so he either has to stand on his tip toes for the allotted hour and a half they’re doing this, or stand on his feet normally and have his nipples pinched by the clamps joined with a chain

It’s hell, but he loves it.

Benny and Castiel are going about normal duties, passing by the room every several minutes to check on him and to make sure he doesn’t need to be taken down.

It feels like his chest is on fire, and he needs to come so badly it hurts. There’s a constant drip of pre-come spilling down his caged shaft and onto the floor, onto the towels laid under his feet.

Along with the pre-come, the noise passing his chewed-through lips is the only thing distracting him from the little jolts his cock is doing when the nipple clamps turn just right, more often than not because his legs and toes are getting so tired, and it's getting harder and harder for him to stand up like he is.

There's no clock in the room. It could have just as easily been ten minutes as it could have been an hour since he was tied up.

That thought isn't helping him.

"Times up, baby boy," Benny kisses Sam, whispering the words against his lips, but his fingers twist the nipple clamps, and Sam calls out, breaking their mouths apart.

Castiel walks up behind Benny, and he taps on the cock cage between Sam's legs.

"Do you want this off, Sam? You've been such a good boy, I think you deserve to come, what do you think, Benny?"

Benny turns and kisses Cas square on the mouth, and they face towards each other so they can get a better angle.

Sam whines.

"Please."

Castiel fumbles for the key around his neck, and then the cage is clattering to the floor as the locks are undone.

They twist away from each other, and then they’re helping Sam down out of his bonds. As the blood rushes back into his limbs, his cock hardens, and curves up towards his belly, even more pre-come dripping from his slit now.

Benny gets down on his knees to lap at it, and Sam groans. He could come right now if he was allowed to, but Castiel hasn’t told him he can, and Benny’s not coming up for air anytime soon, it seems.

He stops worrying about it and gives into the sensations.

There are bruises where the clamps dug into his skin pleasantly, and Cas takes time to rub at them, to pinch that hardening skin until it’s pain-pleasure again.

They have to lay him down on the bed because his knees give out.

“Come,” Cas whispers, and Sam does all over his chest. Benny pulls his mouth away so it doesn’t land on his tongue, but he licks it off Sam’s belly.

“So beautiful, baby,” Benny mouths at his skin.

Sam’s cock softens, but only to harden again as Castiel kisses his wrists. He feels pin-pricks all over as blood rushes to his fingers, stopped by the bonds but now flowing properly.

“How was work?” Castiel murmurs in his ear, and Sam laughs breathlessly.

“Fuck, this is way better.”

Castiel thumbs over his nipples, and he hisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Shit -- yes.”

Benny sucks on one nipple while Castiel laves at the other, and Sam’s eyes roll.

“How about now, mon cher?” Benny asks, and Sam moans.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses.

“Good, because it’s about to get a whole lot better, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
